The Power of Love
by Bella5
Summary: *Finished* This is the sequal to Only Time! I hope you all enjoy! The new readers: I would reccomend reading Only Time first, but it isn't that necissary! :) Bella
1. Chapter One

Hey! Here is the long-awaited sequel to "Only Time." I'm taking a lot of suggestions from many of my friends/reviewers like I said I would. This story is a mixture of all their ideas. I hope you like it! I have always wanted to write a post Hogwarts H/G and this is the result of my musings. Please review; I would like five in order to get a second chapter! Thanks!  
  
Cheers!  
  


Bella  
  
Only Time

_Prologue_

"Genny!"  
  
Ginny groaned. That was the voice of Ginny's sister in law, Fleur. Fleur was married to her oldest brother, Bill, and she was constantly setting Ginny up on dates. The result was all were disastrous, as Ginny wasn't very outgoing, and men found that slightly unnerving, and a sort of mixed dread when Ginny set eyes upon her sister-in-law.    
  
She shoved the box of embossed stationary cards in its file cabinet and stood up. "Coming, Fleur!" she called. Ginny ducked into the bathroom of her tiny stationary shop and stared into the small mirror over the sink. Fleur was part veela and gorgeous, with silky and annoyingly perfect blonde hair. Her eyes were a crystal-clear blue, and although she was a little over thirty, she looked to be not a day over twenty. Ginny always felt like she had to look her best around Fleur, otherwise her sister-in-law would sniff disdainfully and make a not-so-subtle comment on whatever happened to be wrong with Ginny's appearance.  
  
Her hair looked frightful, as she had suspected. Her fiery locks were tied back with an old dusting cloth, as she had been cleaning out the storage room. She quickly pulled the cloth off and noticed she had a horrible case of hat head. She tried to make her hair look normal, but she soon gave up. It would match the rest of her appearance, as she hadn't a shred of makeup on.  
  
She walked into the bright, sunlit front room of her shop and squinted at the sudden light. It was very dim in the storage room.  
  
"Genny! What 'ave you done to you 'air?!" Fleur exclaimed, rounding on her and examined Ginny's hat head.  
  
"Fleur-"  
  
"And you 'ave no makeup on! Come 'ere, we are not leaving zis shop until you look presentable!" Fleur pulled a chair up from behind the counter and pushed Ginny down in it. She began magically applying makeup to Ginny's pale, freckle-dusted face. Within minutes, Fleur had worked her magic (no pun intended) and the two women set off down the streets of Hogsmeade together.  
  
Wizards gaped and ran into poles when they noticed the girls. Ginny didn't know it, but it wasn't only Fleur they were gaping at. Ginny had a petit, slim, curvy figure. Her red hair was thick and shiny and it fell to the middle of her back. Her chocolate brown eyes were flecked with gold, and they were always very warm.  
  
"Fleur! Where are we going?" Ginny complained as they walked briskly down the street.  
  
"We 'ave to go and meet Bill at ze twins shop and we are Apparating from zere," she answered shortly.  
  
They arrived at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, Ginny's twin brother's (Fred and George's) shop. They were all going to the Weasley house for their monthly family dinner.  
  
"Hey, baby," Bill said as he caught sight of his fairly new wife. He put his arm around her and they kissed passionately.  
  
Fred rolled his eyes and grinned. "Hey Gin."  
  
They hugged and Ginny looked around cautiously. "Where's Kyle?"  
  
Kyle was Fred and Angelina's eight-year-old son, who had inherited his father and uncle's passion for wrecking havoc.  
  
"Oh, he's already with Angelina and Claire." Claire was their four year-old- girl that took after her grandmother, Ginny's mother, Molly. She was always the sensible, bossy one, the voice of reason.  
  
"Are you two at it again?!" George called loudly at Bill and Fleur as he emerged from the back room of the shop. "Hello, Gin," he greeted, and Ginny pecked him on the cheek.  
  
"Ready, are we?" Fred yelled at the still kissing couple.  
  
"How d'you think they can go for so long without oxygen?" Ginny mused.  
  
George turned to his twin. "Gred?"  
  
"Yes, Forge?"  
  
"I think this calls for the Profession Snog Control Squad, don't you?"  
  
"Undoubtedly."

"Ginny, if we don't come back, tell Mum we love her."  
  
Ginny giggled. "Alright," she promised.  
  
The twins gritted their teeth with mock determination and walked forward. George grabbed Bill by the shoulders and Fred (to his delight) grabbed Fleur by the shoulders. They then mouthed "One, two, three!" and jerked. Bill and Fleur were not happy about the separation, but they grudgingly Disapparated with Fred, George, and Ginny.  
  
Ginny appeared in the middle of the cozy, warm living room that belonged to the Burrow.  
  
"Ginny!" Her mother rushed to her and embraced her. "It's been too long, Ginny," she scolded. "You ought to come and visit your poor Mum more!"  
  
"Yes, and your poor Dad," came an elderly male voice from behind her. "Hello, Gin," he said as they hugged.  
  
"Aunt Ginny!" Ginny turned to see two identical blondes rushing towards her. Their names were Laurie and Miranda, Ginny's brother Charlie's eleven- year-old daughters. They were about to start their first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
"Hey Gin," Hermione, Ginny's best friend and sister-in-law, hugged her, followed directly by her daughter, Emma, who had inherited the Weasley red hair, but her mother's thick curls.  
  
"Hey Hermione, Emma. Hello, Ron!" Ginny hugged her brother and kissed him on the cheek. She then bent down and kissed Harry, the busy, small five-year-old who was named after a very dear friend. Ginny pushed his namesake out of her head and began to walk around.  
  
Ginny mingled and chatted until she had spoken with everyone. She leaned back in her chair and looked around contently. Nothing could ruin this. She was perfectly content, and so was everyone else in this room. The love that radiated off of everyone would have been blinding if it were light. Nope, nothing could ruin this-  
  
CRACK!  
  
There was the unmistakable clatter of shattering glass. A picture had somehow been knocked off of the mantle. Ginny put her glass of wine down and fished her wand out of her pocket. She turned the wooden picture frame over and felt her chest constrict.  
  
He was there, smiling up at her, his jet-black hair as messy as usual, his green eyes sparkling with a hidden light. And she was there, next to him, with her arm slung around his shoulder. She was looking as carefree and as happy as he was. The live Ginny burst into tears.  
  
Hermione was there in an instant. She fell to the floor when she saw whom the picture was of and hugged Ginny.  
  
The room went stalk still. No one dared to even breathe. Mrs. Weasley rushed forward and surveyed the damage, holding back her own tears. "Oh, dear…don't worry, love – there's no harm done-"  
  
Ginny's mind unwillingly wandered to that night. She stood up angrily. "No! I won't, I wont! I promised myself.I won't!" She buried her face in her hands and ran up the stairs.  
  
"Should I go?" Hermione ventured to Molly.  
  
"No, no, I think it's best we just leave her be," Molly sniffled, and repaired the old picture.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Ginny tore up the stairs to her room. It had pictures of him in it. Everywhere. Why hadn't she noticed it before? Even when she closed her eyes, she could see those green eyes on the back of her eyelids.  
  
Ginny made up her mind.  
  
She would escape from it, from it all. From him. She closed her old bedroom door and locked it. She then Apparated to her flat in Muggle London. She grabbed everything she needed; all her money, clothes, jewelry - everything except her furniture and packed it in a large, magically expandable bag.  
  
Then she Apparated to the place farthest away that she knew of, and she vowed never to come back.  
  
*One Year Later *  
  
"John!"  
  
John Garrison stopped on his way to the coffee shop to wait for his best friend.  
  
"Hey Johnny boy. Whatcha doing?"  
  
"Cal, it's raining. Why are you eating an ice cream cone?" It was true. John's best friend Calvin, or Cal, was slurping on a large chocolate ice cream cone.  
  
"Hey, I've got an umbrella. What's up your arse this morning?"  
  
John rubbed his forehead. "It's Becca," he sighed.  
  
"Becca? That oh-so-very-hot supermodel that you're dating?"  
  
"Correction: That I was dating," he sighed again.  
  
"What happened this time? Don't tell me it 'just didn't feel right' again!"  
  
John, ignoring his friend, said, "It just didn't feel right!"  
  
"Argh! John, you're the most sought-after bloke in all of England. How could a supermodel like Rebecca Henson and last months girl, actress Gloria Stance not be the right one?!"  
  
"Cal, unlike you, I don't date girls just because they're pretty."  
  
Cal looked affronted. "I do not!"  
  
"Whatever. I need to go shopping this afternoon, there's nothing in my fridge."  
  
"Why don't you hire servants? Your house is certainly big enough to house twenty of them, at least!"  
  
"Because, Cal, I like living alone."  
  
"You stopped being fun when you went to law school. I lost my best friend that day," Cal said mournfully.  
  
"Shut it, Cal."  
  
"Whatever, Scar Head."  
  
"Don't call me that."  
  
"Is that a threat, Garrison?"  
  
"Sure as hell it is, Williams."  
  
"Yeah, bring it on!"  
  
"Cal, stop it. You're embarrassing me." John said nonchalantly. The fact was, he was too used to his best friend to care.  
  
"See? I told you the kid in you died when you went to law school."  
  
"A mocha latte, please." John said politely to the employee at the coffee shop.  
  
"Here you are, sir. Come back, Mr. Garrison, sir." The employee said as John handed him the money.  
  
"Thanks, I will. C'mon Cal. And how would you know that the kid in me died? You don't know what I was like when I was a kid."  
  
"Yeah, well you don't know either," Cal pointed out.  
  
"Well, I did once." The two twenty-six-year-old men arrived at John's firm. "Right, I'll see you later."  
  
"See you." Cal walked off.  
  
John entered his office and began his day at work.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
"Urgh, no, don't need those." John was at the grocery store, trying to find something suitable to eat. Suddenly, he felt as though he was being watched. He walked three steps, and the person behind him walked three steps. He moved to the cereal isle, and the person behind him moved to the cereal isle. _Damn, probably someone who wants my autograph, he thought, thoroughly irritated.  
  
"Is there something you want?" he snapped as he turned around.  
  
It was a very pretty woman with dark skin and dark hair. She looked to be a few years older than John. When she saw him, she let out a shriek and fainted dead away.  
  
John's perfect born reflexes allowed him to catch her before she hit the floor. A stick of wood fell out of her pocket. He picked the piece of wood up without thinking and pocketed it. Then he began yelling for help.  
  
The store called an ambulance and John rode in the back with her, since she wasn't shopping with anyone.  
  
He called Cal and Cal came to the hospital immediately. John paced around the waiting room for a time until the doctor said that she had woken up, and she had simply blacked out. If John hadn't caught her, her injuries would have been a lot worse.  
  
John and Cal went in to see her. She paled when she saw him, but she quickly covered it up.  
  
"Hello. I'm Angelina Weasley," she raised her voice when she got to the name Weasley, as if hinting something.  
  
John suddenly felt dizzy. Weasley…Weasley. He had heard that name before…He shook his head to clear it, and a strange picture of a family of redheads in front of a pyramid hovered in his minds eye, before disappearing. _

A bit alarmed, he dismissed it as a client or someone. 

"John Garrison," he said pleasantly, shaking her hand. Her face fell, but it soon went back to its smile of gratitude.  
  
"Thank you for catching me. The doctor said I would probably have cracked my head open if you hadn't." She felt into her pockets for something, and then she let out a yell. "Did you find a shiny wooden stick around me?" she asked desperately.  
  
"Yeah. Is this it?" John pulled the stick out of his pocket and handed it to her.  
  
"Oh, thank God you found it!"  
  
Cal sent John a very questioning look. Was this woman mad?  
  
"So, why did you faint?" Cal asked abruptly. "Was it because of Scar Head over here?"  
  
She looked as though she would faint again. "You-you have a scar?"  
  
John glared at Cal and then raised the fringe of his bangs, revealing a lightning-bolt shaped scar, going diagonally down the side of his forehead.  
  
Angelina gripped the sides of her bed. She swallowed, then said, "Well, I want to thank you for not causing me too much bloodshed. I was on my way to my mother-in-law's house to eat dinner with my family. I would love it if you came. Please come," she begged.  
  
John couldn't resist the look of pleading in her eyes. "Alright."  
  
"I'll come too!" Cal said jovially.  
  
"No!" Angelina burst. "I-I mean, I would just like it to be Har-" stopped and shook her head, "John."  
  
Cal sent John another questioning look, but left anyway. "See you tomorrow, then, mate."  
  
"Bye Cal."  
  
"Mrs. Weasley, you may leave. Your charts are back to normal now," the nurse said as she stepped in. John helped Angelina off her bed and they left the hospital.  
  
"Here's my car. Cal brought it for me. We can drive to your mother-in- law's, right?"  
  
"Yes, but it's a bit far, I'm just warning you." Angelina had driven to her mother-in-law's on many occasions.  
  
They chatted lightly about their lives, although Angelina remained strangely silent when asked about her job.  
  
As they were nearing Molly's (Angelina's mother-in-law's) house, Angelina broke the silence by asking him another question.  
  
"Where did you get that scar?"  
  
John rubbed it thoughtfully. "I dunno, I've always had it." 

Angelina fell silent, then asked again, "Where did you grow up?"  
  
"I have no idea."  
  
"Who are your parents, then?"  
  
"Beets me."  
  
"How could you not know who your parents are?"  
  
"Well, I was in an accident and lost my memory."  
  
"What-what sort of accident?"  
  
"I don't know. I was found in front of that hospital, unconscious, bloody, and battered."  
  
Angelina gasped. Those eyes, that hair, those glasses... she squeezed her eyes shut and came up with a mental picture of a man she knew, but hadn't seen for nine years. "Oh, my goodness," she whispered, daring to believe who was sitting next to her.  
  
"What?" John asked curiously.  
  
"I know who you really are," she said in a voice barely above a whisper.  
  
The car swerved.  
  
"What?!" he demanded, turning to look at her. "What did you say?!"  
  
"I know who you are. Your name is Harry Potter."  
  
A/N: I'm sorry, I'm terrible about cliff-hangers, but if you review (hint, hint) then you'll get the next chapter!!  
  
Cheers!  
  
Bella


	2. Chapter Two

I know, I know, you all think I'm extremely evil after that last cliffie ::grins::  
  
But anyway, review!!! Love you who do!!  
  
Thanks to: Snowlily and ReineDansante- my beta's and fellow comrades in arms!!!! Love you all bunches!!  
  
Cheers!  
  
Bella  
  
The Power of Love  
  
Chapter Two  
  
"Who?!" John was really confused. That name rang a large bell inside of him.  
  
"You're name is Harry Potter! You're a hero! Oh Harry, we all thought you were dead!" Angelina began crying. Through her tears, she saw the house. "Pull in here!"  
  
John pulled into the rickety driveway. "Harry, stay here. Then, when I come back out, you can come in. Oh Harry, I'm so glad I found you!" Angelina hugged him and he hugged her back awkwardly.  
  
She got out of the car and ran to the door. John noticed an old, wooden sign in the grass that read "The Burrow". He sat in suspense for a long time, nervously twitching his leg. Was this a joke? Did that woman and her family really know who he was? Is?  
  
Angelina appeared in the doorway and ran back to the car. Her tears were falling freely now. "Harry, a lot of people don't believe me, but they will when they see you. Lets-lets go." She pulled him out of the car and walked jogged to the door. It was still drizzling out, so John followed quickly on unsteady legs.  
  
He stepped inside the warm room. There was a huge intake of breath and John turned to face everyone in the room.  
  
The majority of the people had shockingly red hair and were males, except an elderly woman who had red hair and was clutching her heart. Everyone went as pale as ghosts.  
  
John looked around nervously. "Um, hello," he said, his voice wavering.  
  
The older woman let out a great sob and fainted. That seemed to break everyone out of his or her stupor's, and they all stared at him.  
  
A woman with brown, bushy hair and a man who was tall with very red hair approached him cautiously.  
  
"Harry? Is that you? It's Hermione," the woman asked cautiously, her brown eyes filled with tears.  
  
John looked at her for a long moment, desperately racking his brain for a memory of her. Finally, he gave up.  
  
"I-I don't know," he whispered.  
  
The tears fell from her eyes now. "Oh, Harry!"  
  
She flung her arms around him and he patted her awkwardly on the head. Hermione finally released him and the man stepped forward. He seemed to be in a sort of shock.  
  
"Its-its me, Harry. Ron. Ron Weasley? Your best friend?" He asked desperately.  
  
"I-I'm sorry...I-" John trailed off, feeling thoroughly upset. Ron embraced him tightly.  
  
"Oh God, I wish you-" He broke off and stepped back. "We thought you were dead."  
  
John swallowed. "I nearly did die, but I haven't the faintest idea why..." He sent a look to Angelina, who was the only person he recognized. She moved next to him as a gesture of comfort.  
  
Suddenly, a middle-aged man with black hair and dark eyes entered the house with a large smile on his face.  
  
"Sorry I'm late, all. I had to finish up-why is everyone so quiet?"  
  
Yet another red headed man, this one shorter than most and stocky stepped back and allowed the man a clear view of John.  
  
"Ha-Harry?" the man gasped.  
  
He rushed forward and hugged John so tightly John had trouble breathing. "Harry! What-who? Oh, we thought you were dead! Why is everyone acting like someone did died?" He looked around curiously at all the people who were crying.  
  
An elderly man stepped forward. He was not a red head, instead, he had brown hair that was almost completely gray.  
  
"Because, Sirius, he has no idea who we are." He said quietly.  
  
Sirius turned sharply back to John and placed his had on his shoulder.  
  
"Of course he does! Don't you, Harry! You know who I am...don't you?"  
  
John looked at him, helpless.  
  
"Harry, it's Sirius-your godfather!"  
  
"Sirius-its-its n-no use! H-he doesn't kn-know w-who we a-are!" Hermione sobbed, burying her head into Ron's shirt.  
  
John had never felt so helpless in his life. He was trying to remember who all of these nice people were, but he couldn't!  
  
"We need to take him to a doctor," Angelina said quietly. "Maybe they can tell us what we have to do to get him to remember us." Everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
"Mummy! Mummy, Emma told me to shut up!" The frightened voice of a little boy with brown hair and glasses made Hermione look up.  
  
"Emma, don't tell your brother to shut up. Come here, Harry dear," John thought for a second that Hermione was talking to him, but the little boy crawled on his mother's lap and looked at John curiously.  
  
"Mummy, who's that?"  
  
Hermione looked at John and then back at her son. "Harry, sweetie, he-he's the man I named you after," she choked.  
  
"Aunt Hermione! He's Harry Potter?!" A girl who looked to be about eleven stepped forward. Hermione began sobbing again.  
  
"Caitlin!" A woman with brown, corkscrew curls who must be her mother pulled the curious girl back.  
  
John awkwardly looked at Angelina. She smiled sadly at him, and then a thought struck her.  
  
"Harry-where's your wand?"  
  
"My-my what?" Everyone in the room looked at him in disbelief.  
  
"Your wand Harry. You know," she pulled the stick out of her pocket.  
  
"Wand? What sort of rubbish are you talking about?"  
  
Angelina gasped, along with everyone else. "Oh, no. Please tell me you know about-about magic?"  
  
"Magic? Are you mad?!"  
  
"Oh my God," Sirius said faintly, grabbing onto the mantle for support.  
  
"Surely you remember magic, Harry?"  
  
John looked at them, thinking they were all completely nuts. "You are all mad! You belong in insane asylums! I'm calling the police unless you let me leave now!"  
  
In an instant, everyone had drawn their wands and was pointing them at John.  
  
"Don't-don't Harry, please! We still have to talk to you!" Angelina begged, grabbing on to his shirt.  
  
He laughed cruelly. "What are you going to do with those sticks? Poke me with them?"  
  
Sirius yelled, "Stupefy!" Before he could stop himself. The world around John fell black.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
"Sirius, you really shouldn't have done that."  
  
"He was bothering me! He doesn't believe us!"  
  
"Yes, but dear, that gave you no right to stun him. Dr. Cross should be here any minute."  
  
"Hello, Molly!" A different voice came into the conversation.  
  
"Hello, Dr. Cross!"  
  
Faces swam into John's vision. His glasses had been removed. He groped on a table next to him and felt his hand close around the cool metal. He could now identify the once-blurry shapes: an elderly looking, plump redheaded that John recognized as the woman who had fainted, the man named Sirius, and who must be Dr. Cross.  
  
"Oh, good, he's finally awake," Molly looked down at him, her eyes red- rimmed as though she had been crying.  
  
John was lying on a very comfortable, if slightly lumpy, bed in what seemed to be a furnace. There're were violently orange posters covering the old, peeling wallpaper. But the pictures were moving! And the people were flying on-on broomsticks! It was as if televisions were all around him!  
  
"Hello, Mr.-erm what did you say he thinks his name is?" the doctor peered into John's face.  
  
"He thinks its John-John Garrison," Angelina had entered the room. He felt more relaxed since she was now present. She sat down in a chair next to his bed and smiled warmly.  
  
"What happened?" John asked in a croaky voice.  
  
"Sirius here Stunned you."  
  
"Stunned? What's that?"  
  
"Oh, dear," the doctor said weakly.  
  
"Yes, and he doesn't have his wand. We're hoping he's not, you know, a Muggle."  
  
"What's a Muggle?"  
  
"A Muggle is a non-magic person." Molly said gently.  
  
"You all think you're magical, don't you?" John said with an irritating smile.  
  
"We know we are," Sirius butted in.  
  
"Oh, well. I've decided I might as well keep going in this fantastic dream. I'll wake up any moment now. I say, could one of you show me some magic?"  
  
Dr. Cross and Molly exchanged exasperated glances.  
  
"Very well. What would you like for me to do?" Dr. Cross asked, taking his wand out of his white robe pocket.  
  
"I would love a glass of water."  
  
The doctor waved his wand and a glass of water appeared in John's hand.  
  
"Wow," he breathed. He pinched himself hard. And yelped with pain.  
  
"Mr. Potter or Garrison, do you believe in magic now?"  
  
John felt faint. He nodded.  
  
"Can I do that?"  
  
"Can we start calling you you're proper name?" Sirius inserted sharply.  
  
"I supposed. What's it again? Harry Potter?"  
  
"Yes," Molly said sadly.  
  
"In answer to your question, Mr. Potter, we don't know if you will still be able to do that. But we certainly hope so." Dr. Cross answered.  
  
"Molly, I've got his wand," Ron entered the room breathlessly. "I still don't believe that Mr. Ollivander agreed to make another that is the exact same, but he said since it was for Harry Potter, it was the least he could do." He caught sight of Harry, sitting up in bed. "Oh. You're awake. Is he still, erm, John or whatever?"  
  
"He still thinks he is, but he said we could call him Harry."  
  
"Good. Hello, Dr. Cross."  
  
"Hello Ron. I haven't seen you since little Harry was born. He's due for a check up next month, is he not?"  
  
"Yeah. It's uncanny how much he's like his namesake. Or, how Harry used to be," Ron looked at his friend, pain etched in his young, handsome features.  
  
Harry shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"Well, back to business. Could you stand up please, Harry?"  
  
Harry obliged the doctor and got out of bed with help from Angelina. Ron passed him the wand with a shaking hand.  
  
Harry grasped it and felt a shock of familiarity pass through him. "Whoa," he said, staring at the wand. There was a warmth that seemed to be channeling through him. Suddenly, and very unexplainably, he knew what to do.  
  
"Lumus!" he cried, and the end of the wand lit with light. A wide grin spread across his face as he began recalling spells, and he did them all. Soon, the entire family was crowded into the small room, watching Harry perform all of his spells. After he had turned himself into a tiger and back did Dr. Cross stop him.  
  
"Very, very good Harry. Yes, this is a common case of memory-loss," he muttered to himself, looking very pleased. He turned to the family. "Harry has had a common case of memory loss. How it happened, we will probably never know. But, in order to get Harry's memory back, you need to start with saying simple words and names to him. You need to take him to see people and places. He will recall some things; others will be completely useless. Everything will seem very jumbled and confusing to him, until he sees a particular person or visits a particular place that is very strong and dear to him. Then his entire memory will come back, and he will be normal again. This is very time consuming, and that is why I suggest you start very soon. But, do not overwhelm him with people and places and once; this is a slow but gratifying process. Good luck!" And with a final goodbye, Dr. Cross left. Excited chatter broke out immediately.  
  
"Everyone hush!" Molly stood in front of the family and everyone quieted quickly. "Now, I think he has been around enough people and excitement today. Let him be alone with Hermione, Sirius, and Ron for the rest of the day. Everyone out!" Molly shooed them all out of the small bedroom and shut the door firmly behind her.  
  
"Oh, Harry, I'm so happy that you remembered all of those spells! We'll have you back to normal in no time!" Hermione's eyes shined with happy tears. She turned to Ron and Sirius. "I've come up with a list of things that we should ask him first. I'd say no more than a few a day." Hermione pulled out a list that she had established in record time.  
  
"Blimey, Hermione! How could you have written all that in such a small time and not have your handwriting messed up?" Ron stared at the piece of parchment.  
  
"Anyway, what's first on the list?" Sirius asked, impatiently.  
  
Hermione looked him straight in the eyes and said, "Dudley Dursley," slowly and carefully.  
  
Images began flashing across Harry's mind. He shut his eyes and saw them all. Most was an image of a blonde, very fat boy teasing, taunting, and hitting him. He opened his eyes, and the pictures stopped.  
  
"Harry, who is Dudley Dursley?" Hermione asked, praying.  
  
"My cousin," Harry answered immediately.  
  
Hermione clapped a hand to her mouth, Ron gasped, and Sirius grinned. The next thing he knew, Harry was being hugged by all three of them.  
  
"Oh, Harry, it's so good to have you here!"  
  
  
  
::sniffles:: I like this story so far! ( If you do, tell my by reviewing or emailing me!! I adore getting emails and I will always reply!! Thanks!!  
  
Cheers!  
  
Bella 


	3. Quidditch and Ginny Weasly

Ohmigosh, I feel so bad for not getting this chapter out sooner. ::gets on her knees:: forgive me!!!  
  
Chocolate Chips~ Love ya tons, Lils! My stories would be nothing if it weren't for you! You're so awesome, thanks for being my Beta Reader!  
  
Mrs. Nutbag~ No, I have NO DESIRE at ALL to be Mr. Nutbag, thank you very much. The same goes for you- if you weren't my beta, my stories would suck horribly! Love ya bunches Karol!  
  
The Power of Love  
  
Chapter Three:Quidditch and Ginny Weasley  
  
"Good morning, dear!" Mrs. Weasley hugged Harry as he entered the kitchen. "It's so wonderful to see you. I know that you've heard that more times than you can count over the past, my goodness! Has it really been a month?"  
  
"It has. It's safe to say that this has been the best month of my life. Well, in the past nine years, anyway."  
  
She smiled at him fondly.  
  
"Mum! Guess what?"  
  
Fred and George bounded into the kitchen, their broomsticks slung over their shoulders.  
  
"What?" Mrs. Weasley eyed them warily.  
  
"We know what we want to do to help Harry!" George exclaimed eagerly, stuffing a sausage into his mouth.  
  
"Yeah! We were digging through his stuff in the attic and found his Firebolt!"  
  
Firebolt…..the pictures began zooming through Harry's head again, this time of a shiny broomstick.  
  
"That's a broomstick, right?"  
  
The twins looked at him in surprise. "Yeah, yeah Harry. Here it is," Fred handed him a polished broomstick.  
  
"We polished it, Mum. You wouldn't believe the dust on it! There had to be two inches at least!"  
  
"Why do I need a broom? Would you like me to help you with the cleaning, Mrs. Weasley?" Harry offered politely.  
  
"Clean? With a broom? Are you mad, Harry?" Fred and George were staring at him incredulously.  
  
"Well, what else do you do with them?" Harry snapped angrily.  
  
"Oh, jeeze, we're sorry, Harry." George apologized.  
  
"Yeah, we'll tell you later." Fred turned his attention back to his mother. "Mum, we've gotten Oliver to take a break from coaching Puddlemere United, ("Which is a miracle," George added) and we called Katie and Alicia. We're going to spend the day playing like the old days. Harry's first team."  
  
"Playing what? I've never been good at sports."  
  
"Quidditch, Harry!"  
  
Harry had to shut his eyes, there were so many pictures flashing across his mind.  
  
"Four balls, seven players," Harry mumbled.  
  
"D'you remember it?" George asked anxiously.  
  
"Yes- there are four balls, seven players- Keeper, Chasers, Beaters, and Seeker."  
  
"Oh, good!" Fred beamed. "Yes, they should get here soon, Mum."  
  
"Oh, boys! How perfect!" Molly gushed, pride etched on her face.  
  
"Fred, George! Where is he?" Two very pretty women were standing in the doorway.  
  
The twins left the kitchen to greet them.  
  
"Katie! Alicia! How good of you-"  
  
"Shut up, Fred. Where is he?"  
  
Harry walked out of the kitchen slowly.  
  
"Oh-oh Harry!" Both girls began sobbing and they flung themselves at Harry. He staggered under their weight. Fred and George wiggled their eyebrows at him and he grinned.  
  
"Oh, dear God, you weren't lying," A man who looked to be a few years older than Harry and very burly was standing in the doorway, clutching his heart.  
  
"Oliver!" George and Fred rushed forward to shake his hand, and Katie and Alicia finally moved off of Harry and hugged Oliver as well. Angelina came downstairs and joined in the hugging as well. Harry cautiously walked up behind them. Oliver spotted him and stuck his hand out.  
  
"Good to have you back, Potter," he said hoarsely.  
  
Harry shook his hand, and the team stood there, beaming at Harry, until Oliver broke the silence.  
  
"Well, team, let's go!" He marched outside to the Weasley's Quidditch pitch.  
  
"Oliver, I explained to you about Harry's-er-condition, right?" Oliver nodded grimly at Fred. "Well, this is going to be like a first lesson for Harry."  
  
"But Oliver, we can't think of anyone better to teach him than you," Angelina said honestly.  
  
Oliver smiled at them happily.  
  
"Alright, then! Harry, let's start you out. I expect you're a bit rusty, nine years of not playing can do that to you," he looked horrified of the mere thought. "Now, but your leg over the broom like this." Oliver demonstrated by straddling his broom. The team and Harry followed his example.  
  
"Now, you want to kick off like this!" He kicked his feet off the ground and soared into the air. Harry gripped his broom tightly and kicked off.  
  
It was the most amazing feeling. He was flying-really flying-and he loved it. He felt a whirl of memories came back to him, and he loved it. He knew exactly what to do.  
  
"Let the snitch out!" He called to Oliver. Everyone's heads jerked his way.  
  
"Harry, are you-normal?" George flew over to him and asked anxiously. Everyone else had crowded behind him and looked extremally hopeful. He still couldn't remember who he was, but he remembered Quidditch and everything to do with it with amazing clarity. When he explained this to them, they all whooped in joy.  
  
"Alright then, lets go to it!" Oliver called, and the ex-Gryffindor team had the best practice in their history. After Harry had caught the snitch for the umpteenth time, Mrs. Weasley emerged from the house with their pick- nick lunch. They chatted for hours on their games, especially the Quidditch finals in Harry's third year against Slytherin and Wood's last year at Hogwarts. Harry recalled everything, from beating Malfoy to the snitch (the mention of Draco Malfoy had Harry reeling with the pictures, and he was able to remember his old nemesis clearly) to raising the huge Quidditch cup proudly in front of the entire school.  
  
The wonderful day came to a close, and there was a tearful goodbye when the team had to leave. Oliver told Harry that he would owl him with the dates of his team's tryouts anxiously.  
  
Harry trooped upstairs, his trusty broom slung over his shoulder, a happy grin on his face. As he neared Ron's room, he heard two raised voices from inside. He recognized those voices-Ron's and Hermione's. He was about to open the door and break up their argument, when he heard his name. Interest piqued, he put a Hearing Charm on the door so he would be able to hear what they were talking about.  
  
"-makes no sense to tell Harry, 'Mione! He wouldn't even remember her name!"  
  
"Ron, for the last time, he is-was-in love with her! Of course he will!"  
  
"Harry was not in love with my sister!" Ron insisted stubbornly.  
  
A sister…..Ron has a sister? Harry couldn't remember meeting a sister that wasn't one of Ron's in-laws…..  
  
"Yes he was! He told her he was right before he went off to battle Voldemort!"  
  
The pictures returned with the name Voldemort-he was a dark wizard that had some connection with Harry…..what was that connection? Harry racked his brain. He needed someone to tell him.  
  
The voices resumed, and Harry leaned forward, eager to hear more about Ron's mysterious sister.  
  
"Hermione, he would have told me! He would have bloody told me if he woke up one morning and said to himself, 'Gee, I think I'm in love with my best friend's sister!'" Ron insisted hotly.  
  
This is what Harry had been wondering, really wondering about. Had he been in love with someone? When he had dated other women, none had felt right. He would get a guilty tug in his heart, therefore making him dump the woman the next day. It was almost like he was cheating on another woman when he would date, but he knew for a fact that he wasn't.  
  
"Ron, he couldn't!" Hermione hissed. "He knew that you would act all protective of her and blow up at him!"  
  
"Fine, Hermione, if you're so sure, lets go and find him. We'll say her name, but it won't do any good!"  
  
Harry heard footsteps approaching the door, and he quickly ran around the corner. When he heard the door being wrenched open, he nonchalontly turned around the corner.  
  
"Oh, hello Ron. I was just coming up to put my Firebolt up."  
  
Ron grinned. "How was Quidditch?"  
  
"Excellent. I remembered everything. Oliver is going to owl me when Seeker tryouts are for Puddlemere United."  
  
"Cool. How's the Firebolt working? Still great?"  
  
"Ron!" Hermione called impatiently from his bedroom.  
  
"Right." Ron cleared his throat and they entered his room.  
  
Hermione was sitting on Ron's old bed looking terribly anxious. Ron sat next to her, but Harry remained standing.  
  
"Harry, there's another person that we haven't mentioned yet, because Ron here thought it wasn't necissary," Hermione glared at him, "but I do. Alright, here it goes." Hermione took a deep breath and Harry braced himself. "Ginny Weasley."  
  
The whirl of colors was so bright that Harry was brought to his knees, and he was sure he would pass out. Finally, the pictures stopped, but lingered for a moment on an angel. She had golden red locks, large, warm brown eyes, and a creamy complexion. Then they faded all together and Harry opened his eyes.  
  
Hermione and Ron were on the floor next to him. Hermione had the familiar maddeningly supirior look on her face, while Ron was looking dumbstruck.  
  
"Oh, Harry! We've done it! We've found the key to getting you're memory back!" Hermione looked very excited.  
  
"Yes, Hermione, I think that you are right. But you are forgetting one small thing." Ron was livid.  
  
"What's that, dear?" Hermione asked absently.  
  
"WE CAN'T FIND MY BLOODY SISTER! IN CASE YOU HAD FORGOTTEN, SHE DISSAPEARED ONE YEAR AGO!" he exploded.  
  
Hermione looked very taken aback.  
  
"Well, yes Ron, I know that, but when has it ever stopped us before?"  
  
"HERMIONE! WE-CAN-NOT-FIND-HER! If the damn M.L.E.S can't find her, we sure as hell wont be able to!"  
  
"Wait a minute! You're telling me that the key to getting my memory back, not to mention the woman I LOVE, is missing?!" Harry was thunderstruck.  
  
"Ron, darling, maybe you are forgetting what department I'm head of?" Hermione said innocently.  
  
He looked sheepish. "Oh, right."  
  
"What department?" Harry asked anxiously.  
  
"The Department of Magical Transportation." She said matter of factly.  
  
Harry looked at her blankly.  
  
"It deals with Apparating, broom travel, anything that has to do with means of transportation."  
  
"The largest department in the ministry!" Ron said proudly.  
  
Hermione blushed and looked at her hands.  
  
"So, when do we start?" Harry asked eagerly, rubbing his own hands together.  
  
"I suppose we should start sometime soon!" Hermione said brightly, getting on her feet. "We have to go find Harry and Emma, they're playing with Caitlin. Well, rather, Emma is playing with Caitlin, Harry is probably off reading."  
  
Harry grinned. "Is he really like me?"  
  
Hermione and Ron looked at Harry sadly. "In every way. He's very brave, but quiet at the same time." Hermione said softly.  
  
"He reads all the time. A five year old!" Ron said. "He takes after his mum on that one. We're hoping he'll have your Quidditch skills! I saw you on the field today, mate. You looked as though you hadn't ever gone a day without playing!"  
  
Harry grinned. "Thanks."  
  
"Oh, Harry," Hermione said, hugging him tightly. "We're so glad you're here!"  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
The next morning came, and Harry looked foreward to another great day at his new home. He felt bad for not telling Cal, his Muggle friend, where he was, and he intended on doing it sometime, as for when, he didn't know. He knew he must be all over the Muggle news: "John Garrison Disappears!" or something to that effect.  
  
Harry had tried Apparating from the kitchen to the living room and was very pleased to note that he could still do it. He started small, finally Apparating to the Hogwarts gates and back, so as not to get splinched.  
  
He went down to the kitchen and was surprised to see Ron and Hermione there. They looked up at him, little Harry in Hermione's arms, and beamed.  
  
"Harry-well, we wanted it to be more ceremonial-" Hermione began.  
  
"Oh, just tell him, Mione!" Ron interrupted excitedly.  
  
"Well, we were going to do this originally, because, of course, you are our best friend, and we wish more than anything that you could have been at our wedding." Hermione's smile turned rather sad here, but shortly came back full force. "Harry, we want you to be Harry's Godfather."  
  
Harry's jaw dropped. "You-want…want me to?" He asked incredulously.  
  
"Of course!" Ron said, looking disbelieving, "who else would I ask but my best mate?" He clapped Harry on the shoulder affectionately.  
  
"Will you?" Hermione asked pleadingly.  
  
"Of course I will!" Harry burst.  
  
"Harry, this is your godfather, dear. He has your name! Isn't that neat?" Hermione asked her small son, her cinnoman colored eyes shining with tears.  
  
The five-year-old scruntinized Harry closely.  
  
"He has my name, Mummy?" He asked his mother, tearing his eyes away from Harry.  
  
"Yes darling, he does." Hermione beamed.  
  
"Can I hold him?" Harry asked timidly.  
  
"Of course you can. Sweetheart, is it all right if Harry holds you?"  
  
Harry looked at his godfather closely once more, then grinned and stretched his arms out toward Harry.  
  
Harry smiled and took his godchild, who was surprisingly light for his age, and Hermione was right: he looked almost exactly like Harry except his eyes were bright blue and his hair was brown. Otherwise, they looked the same.  
  
"You have my name." The five-year-old stated plainly.  
  
"You're right, I do. But wouldn't that mean that you had my name?" Harry asked, grinning at the little boy.  
  
"No, you have my name because I was named first."  
  
"Oh really?" Harry chuckled.  
  
"Harry! Are you at home?" A deep voice boomed from the living room. Harry grinned.  
  
"We're in the kitchen, Sirius!" He called.  
  
Sirius strode through the door and eyed Harry holding the five-year-old Harry.  
  
"Harry! How are you?" He asked.  
  
"I'm fine Sirius. Have you met Harry?" Harry asked.  
  
Sirius looked disbeleiving. "Of course I have! I met him when he was a day old!"  
  
"No, have you met my godson Harry?"  
  
Sirius looked back and forth between the two Harry's and then he whooped in joy.  
  
"I was wondering when you two were going to ask him!" He grinned and Ron and Hermione, then he lifted Harry from the older Harry's arms.  
  
"Harry, do you know what this means?" he asked the five-year-old excitedly.  
  
Harry giggled. "What, Uncle Sirius?"  
  
"I'm your great-godfather!" He proclaimed loudly.  
  
"No, your not! Harry's my great godfather!" Harry giggled.  
  
"Yes, but I'm Harry's godfather, so that makes me your great godfather!" Sirius exclaimed. "Harry," he turned to older Harry. "I wanted to tell you that they are holding a dinner in your honor next week!"  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"Because of what you did! Killing Voldemort and all that! You know!" Sirius said. He gently placed Harry on the floor and he scampered off.  
  
"Whoa! That's so cool, Harry!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
Harry beamed. "I just hope they don't want me to recount the tale!" He joked.  
  
"Speaking of, Harry," Hermione said, suddenly buisness-like. "We should start our search tomorrow."  
  
Sirius looked perplexed. "Search?"  
  
Hermione explained the whole story to Sirius, concluding with, "And we are going to search for Ginny in my department, or course-you know that we record every single Apparation?"  
  
"Yes, I think I've heard that." He sighed and looked at all three of them. "So you think that Ginny is the key?"  
  
"Well, we've tried everything else," Ron said.  
  
"And plus, we got the biggest reaction out of him when we said her name." Hermione added.  
  
"I hope it works." Sirius said sadly. "I really hope it works."  
  
I apologize for this chapter if it sucked!!! I'm really sorry if it did! I think it does. Anyway, tell me your opinion by reviewing!  
  
Bella 


	4. A Visit to Australia

Hey, all. ::grumbles testily:: I'm getting way tired of this story…I think I would have quit it by now if it wasn't for all my reviews ::grins:: Special hugs go out to my Beta's, Snowlily and ReineDansante! ::squeezes so tightly Chocolate Chips and Mrs. Nutbag's eyes pop out:: Review! And read their stories if you haven't!!  
  
Bella  
  
The Power or Love  
  
Chapter 4: A Visit to Australia  
  
"Good morning, Mrs. Weasley." The guard at the entrance to the Ministry of Magic tilted his head respectively toward Hermione.  
  
"Good morning, Harrison. I'm here with my husband, surely you know him?" Hermione gestured to Ron who was next to her.  
  
"Of course! Head of the Department for the Control and Regulation of Magical Creatures!"  
  
Ron grinned proudly. "Good to see you."  
  
"And-Merlin's beard!" Harrison turned his gaze on Harry. "It isn't! It-it couldn't be! Is it?" He spluttered.  
  
Harry stuck his hand out. "Harry Potter. Pleased to meet you."  
  
Harrison went white. "Pleasure, Mr. Potter, a real pleasure! I read about your return in the Daily Prophet, but I must admit, I was skeptical! I couldn't even begin to-"  
  
"Yes, yes, maybe you could talk to Harry later, Harrison." Hermione interrupted gently.  
  
"Of-of course!" Harrison was still gaping at Harry.  
  
This was Harry's first appearance in public, and he was surprised reporters weren't accosting him. Ron had showed him the Daily Prophet with the large picture of him on the front. Harry had given the members of the Weasley family permission to be interviewed, since the reporters had been lining up outside the door of the Burrow and cornering the Weasley's at work. Although they had been interviewed, Harry himself would have rather eaten his wand then been interviewed. He had gotten that all the time when he was in the Muggle world.  
  
"Doesn't he need I.D.?" Ron asked quickly, seeing Harry's obvious discomfort.  
  
"No, no, under normal circumstances, but of course, he's not normal-"  
  
"Thank you Harrison," Hermione cut in as she walked in the huge marble building.  
  
"Goodbye Mrs. Weasley! Mr. Weasley! Mr. Potter!" He called enthusiastically as they disappeared inside.  
  
Ron grinned back at Harry. "Told you."  
  
Harry scowled, but quickly smiled.  
  
They were in a very large room that was circular. It was completely silent, and Harry was sure he would have been able to hear a pin drop on the other side. In the very center was a circular desk with a reception witch in the middle, looking very bored. She was smacking her gum and filing her shockingly pink nails.  
  
Spaced around the huge room were doors, at least two hundred in all.  
  
Hermione headed straight forward to a very, very large door. Now that Harry noticed it, all of the doors were varied sizes, but none quite as large as the one they were approaching.  
  
Hermione noticed his looking and said, "The doors symbolize how large the departments are."  
  
Harry spotted a very small door that he would have had to crawl in order to get through it. "What department is that?"  
  
"The Department of Cauldron Bottoms." Hermione said matter-of-factly. Ron chortled.  
  
"What?" Harry asked curiously.  
  
"Well, you know how Percy is Minister?" Ron began, chuckling.  
  
"Yes," Harry said slowly, wondering where this was going.  
  
"Well, back in fourth year, he worked in the department of Magical Cooperation, and he was very interested in cauldron bottoms," Ron glanced at Hermione amusedly, "and he was promoted, so he got an assistant. His assistant became a friend of his, and he too was very interested in cauldron bottoms, so the first thing Perce did when he became Minister was to make a new department."  
  
"So the reason it's so small is because there is only one person working in it?" Harry asked, a smile tugging the corners of his mouth.  
  
"Yeah," Ron began chuckling again.  
  
They reached the great door and Harry noticed a black box next to the door. Hermione stuck her wand into the bottom where there was a hole. Soon, the box flashed gold and a voice that sounded nothing like Muggle mechanical voices said, "Hermione Granger Weasley, Head of the Department of Magical Transportation. Access granted."  
  
The door slid open and Hermione said, "Harry, just put your wand tip in and it can tell who you are. It reviews your wands history, therefore knowing who you are."  
  
She stepped into the door and it immediately closed behind her.  
  
Ron stepped up and put his wand in, and soon the box flashed orange. "Ronald Weasley, Head of the Department of the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Access granted."  
  
The door slid open once again and Ron turned to Harry and grinned. "See you in a minute, mate."  
  
He disappeared and Harry walked up and pushed his wand into a little hole on the bottom. It took a longer time than the other's, but finally Harry heard it exclaim, "Merlin's beard!" None to quietly, and then it flashed bright silver said in a louder voice, "Harry Potter, Conqueror over the Dark Lord You-Know-Who many times, and the last effectively saving the Magical world from torment, destruction, poverty, sickness, banishment-"  
  
The box kept saying the worst things that could have happened to the magical community, and the witch at the desk was peering at Harry, her nail file long forgotten.  
  
"And to him we owe our lives." The box finished dramatically. "Thank you, Mr. Potter from the bottom of my heart…er…my core spell." The box sniffled.  
  
Harry coughed impatiently and loudly. "Oh, yes, Access granted, of course." It said finally, and the door swung open.  
  
Harry gratefully stepped in, then heard the nutty box call after him, "WAIT! Can I have your autograph?!"  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Maria brushed her long, black hair out and sighed contentedly. She suddenly heard a pop in the unused fireplace next to her vanity and started.  
  
"Oh, good, Ria, you're home."  
  
Maria's best friend, Alison's blonde head appeared in the flames.  
  
"Do you want to come over and have dinner with me tonight?" Alison's blue eyes looked at her pleadingly.  
  
"Sure, Ali." Maria said happily as she placed her brush on the tabletop.  
  
"Promise?" Alison asked sharply.  
  
"Yes…why?"  
  
"Just promise."  
  
Maria looked shrewdly at Alison. "Okay…"  
  
"Great! Oh, Ria, I found the perfect guy for you!" Alison's head bobbed excitedly.  
  
"Oh, no," Maria said, getting up and backing away from the fire. "No, Ali, no!"  
  
"He's a good guy, I swear! He's Rob's boss!" Alison was referring to her husband, Rob, who was manager of the large, classy hotel in the small town, which was located near Sydney, Australia. "He's the one who actually owns the hotel!"  
  
"So, in other words, 'Rob-needs-a-promotion-so-I-decided-to-fix-him-up-with- my-best-friend-who-happens-to-be-a-model', right Ali?" Maria glared at her best friend.  
  
Alison looked guilty. "Well, you haven't been on a date in what, a year? Not since you're job transferred you here!"  
  
Maria sighed and said, "Ali, haven't I told you-"  
  
"Yes, yes, I know, Ria, that whole you're still in love with someone thing. If you love him so much, why don't you visit him?" Alison's tone abruptly changed from impatient to curious.  
  
"Because I-I just can't. I'll explain it sometime." Maria sighed wearily and looked at her hands. "I suppose it would be okay, I mean, if it helps you and Rob, I'd do anything. Just don't try to get me to become attached." Maria looked back up at Alison.  
  
There was pity in her eyes, but Alison smiled anyway. "Thanks, Ria. Just work that charm of yours!"  
  
"What, walk down the street?" Maria joked.  
  
Alison grinned. "Dinner's at six. See you then!"  
  
"Bye," Maria said as she found a towel and made her way to the bathroom to take a quick shower. It was half past four already.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
An hour and a half later found Maria standing in front of her full-length mirror examining her robes. They were an off-white that came to about an inch or two above her knee. He tan skin looked beautiful compared to it. Her long, thick black hair was pulled halfway back in a silver barrette and her dark brown eyes were framed with black eyeliner and a light, creamy eye shadow.  
  
She took in her appearance, still very not used to the coloring.  
  
In reality, her coloring was very different.  
  
In reality, her name was not Maria Carmon.  
  
She pushed thoughts frequently from her past life away and forced herself to look straight ahead at the future.  
  
Miserable with herself for bringing up her previous life again, Maria stomped down the stairs and Apparated to Alison's home.  
  
"Auntie Ria!" An adorable, blonde three-year-old came running toward her the moment Maria appeared.  
  
"Hello, Clara darling." Maria greeted, picking the little girl up. "How are you?" She inquired.  
  
"Good, Auntie Ria. Mummy's in the kitchen, and she told me to tell you to go in and see her when you got here." Clara informed her, lisping at the s's so they sounded like th's.  
  
Clara and Maria entered the kitchen where Alison was taking a gorgeous apple pie out of the oven.  
  
"Mmm," Maria said as she smelled the delicious scent. "I do love your apple pies. Ali."  
  
"Ria! You're here! And looked fabulous, as usual," Alison said as she examined Maria's robes.  
  
"Thanks, so do you," Alison was wearing robes the same style but instead they were a stunning blue the color of her eyes.  
  
"Thanks," Alison smiled. "Clara, why don't you go find Daddy?"  
  
Clara grinned. "Okay, Mummy!" and scampered off.  
  
Alison turned back to Maria. "Ria, I've been thinking…this is a bad idea. You are obviously troubled about someone you know and love from…where did you come from? Ottery St. Catchpole?" Alison was a native Englishwoman.  
  
"Yes," Maria said, swallowing the lump in her throat.  
  
"Well, there, and I don't think this is a good idea." She shook her head miserably. "I'm a terrible best friend, for pushing you like this when you're so obviously in love with someone else."  
  
Maria hugged her tightly. "It's okay, Ali, I promise. I'll tell you about him, if you like."  
  
Alison looked up at her. "Oh-would you? Is he wonderful?"  
  
Suddenly, they heard the doorbell ring, following quickly by Rob's shout of, "I'll get it!"  
  
"We can talk about this later, alright?" Maria said.  
  
"Sure," Alison agreed. She removed her apron and walked into the front hall. A tall, muscular man who looked to be in his mid thirties was standing in the front hall, greeting Rob.  
  
"Good to see you again, Rob," he boomed in an Australian accent as he forcefully shook Rob's hand.  
  
"Yes, you too, Mr. Burke."  
  
"Oh, please," Mr. Burke said, waiving a hand. "Call me Alex." He turned and caught sight of Alison and Maria.  
  
"Mrs. Waldron, a pleasure to see you again," he said politely to Alison. He then saw Maria.  
  
"Great Scott-is this Maria Carmon? The English supermodel?" He looked dumbstruck.  
  
"Yes. It's a pleasure to meet you," Maria said, holding out a small hand.  
  
"Just as beautiful as the pictures, if not more so," Alex said as he took her hand and kissed it.  
  
Maria colored prettily. Alison looked on with discomfort. "Well, I have a wonderful meal planned! I hope you like steak, Alex!"  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
"Oh, oh, ooooh!" Alison moaned. "I'm suuuch a bad friend!"  
  
Alison and Maria were at Maria's house in their pajamas on Maria's bed, looking more like two seventeen-year-olds than anything else.  
  
"It's okay, Ali! I promise!" Maria assured her for the billionth time.  
  
Alison sniffed dramatically and then recovered. "Alright, Ria, spill. I want to hear all about the man your in love with."  
  
Maria sat back on her pillows and tried to think of his appearance, not the times they had shared.  
  
"Well, he was tall and very muscular. He was a Quidditch nut and was a year ahead of me at Hogwarts." She began.  
  
"What position?" Alison asked, stuffing popcorn into her mouth.  
  
"Seeker. He was the youngest in a century."  
  
"Okay, what else?"  
  
"He had black, very untidy hair and glasses," Maria closed her eyes.  
  
"Yes? And?" Alison urged.  
  
Her best friend really didn't understand what Maria was going through. How unbelievably painful it was to talk about her favorite part about him…  
  
"Come on! What color eyes did he have?"  
  
Maria opened her mouth, but nothing came out. She swallowed and tried again. "Green. They were-they were green!" Her voice broke and she began to sob uncontrollably.  
  
Alison held her close until Maria had slowed down, and then she said quietly, "Maria, I doubt I've been through whatever you have, but it always helps to talk about things with my best friend when something is bothering me."  
  
Maria pulled back and croaked, "Ali, I'll tell you the truth. But please, please don't hate me. You swear?"  
  
Concern filled Alison's eyes. "Ria, you know you can tell me anything! I'll never hate you!"  
  
"Even if I've been lying to you the entire time?" Maria said in a voice barely above a whisper.  
  
"What?" Alison whispered.  
  
"I'm not who you think I am, Ali," Maria said finally, looking Alison straight in the eyes.  
  
Alison looked bewildered. "Then who are you?"  
  
Maria sighed. She grabbed her wand off of her desk and pointed it at herself. "Finite Incantatem," she said clearly.  
  
And before Allison's eyes, Maria's dark skin got paler and paler until it was a creamy white, and her black hair became a bright red. The only part of her that stayed the same was her chocolate brown eyes.  
  
Alison's first instinct was to run, but her promise to Maria or whoever that was kept her in place. "Who are you?" She whispered.  
  
"My name is Ginny Weasley."  
  
Yes, it sucked, I know, but please review anyway. 


	5. The Search Begins

Hey~!~ Here is Chapter Five…good lord, already? *Eyes are now the size of saucers* I'm sorry if I'm not getting chapters out very quickly, but it's HARD writing two stories at once, kay? Btw, I read a story that had a really excellent idea for recording Apparations, and I sort of, erm, borrowed (yes, that's a good word!) the idea. Well, it's just the thing about the walls being calendar's, that's all; I made the rest up. So, if whoever thought that up is reading this, I love the idea and I'm sorry I borrowed w/o asking, but I would have if I could have!  
  
Just ask Reine Dansante! I'm good at asking for things, aren't I? *Looks pleadingly at Miss Nutbag*  
  
Cheers!  
  
Bella  
  
The Power of Love  
  
Chapter Five: The Search Begins  
  
"My name is Ginny Weasley."  
  
That statement blew Alison away. Ginny Weasley, the girl who had been missing for a year, was sitting right in front of her.  
  
"You-you're the girl who had been missing for a year?" Alison asked faintly.  
  
Ginny nodded grimly. "Yeah, and that guy I was talking about? You know who he is, don't you?"  
  
Alison thought for a moment, but her brain didn't seem to be functioning properly. She shook her head.  
  
"Harry Potter," Ginny sighed.  
  
"Harry Potter?! The Harry Potter?! The one who killed He Who Must Not Be Named and himself at the same time?!" Alison was thunderstruck.  
  
Ginny's eyes clouded over. "Yes."  
  
"And he loved you?" Alison repeated.  
  
"Yes," Ginny sighed miserably.  
  
Alison let out a whistle. "So-why did you run away?"  
  
"Because, one night, it all became to much to bear. I was only intending to stay here for a little bit while I got my act together, but then I met you," Ginny smiled slightly here, "and I fell in love with your family and job and the days turned into weeks, and the weeks into months. And now it's been a year."  
  
"Ri-Ginny, you know that your family must be worried sick about you, don't you?" Alison asked gently.  
  
"Yes," Ginny sighed miserably. "But I can't go back, and that's that." She said firmly, and turned to face the mirror and change herself back.  
  
After Ginny had changed back into Maria, she turned to Alison. "Alison, you have to swear to me you won't try to get me to go back to England."  
  
"Okay, I swear, I won't." That was true, she wasn't. But, she would do something.  
  
"Or contact my family."  
  
Alison cursed. "But, Ginny, you can't just-they probably think you are dead!"  
  
"But I'm not, so what does it matter?" Ginny asked, turning back to the mirror.  
  
Alison stared at her friend in disbelief. "That is the most selfish thing I've ever heard in my life! You ought to be ashamed of your self, Ginny!"  
  
"Alison, its Maria. I don't care what you say, I can't go back. I can't live with that pain!" Ginny's eyes welled up with tears.  
  
"Fine, Ginny. I'm going to bed." Alison extinguished the candle on her side of the bed and rolled over so she wasn't facing Ginny. It would be a long time until sleep claimed her, however.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
"And this," Hermione opened the large door at the end of the hall, "is the Apparation/Disapparation Recording Room."  
  
She stepped back and let Ron and Harry enter. It was a large, circular room with white walls that were completely bare.  
  
"Now, we'll need to know the exact frame of time in which she Disapparated from Molly's. She went up at exactly six oh six, and I came up to check on her at six twenty one, fifteen minutes later-"  
  
"Hermione!" Ron interrupted, looking incredulous.  
  
"What?" She snapped irritably.  
  
"You told the M.L.E.S. that you didn't know the exact times she left and when you went up to check on her!"  
  
Hermione suddenly looked sheepish. "Well, erm, I…remembered?"  
  
Harry snorted. "That's the dumbest excuse I've ever heard."  
  
"Yeah, come on, spill it, Hermione." Ron said, looking terribly curious.  
  
Hermione fixed her eyes on a point in between the two men and muttered something.  
  
"What was that?" Harry asked, grinning.  
  
"I said, Iwentbackntime." She said quickly.  
  
"You what?"  
  
Hermione sighed resignedly. "Oh, all right. I went back in time."  
  
"And how did you manage that?" Ron asked, grinning widely.  
  
"Time-Turner."  
  
The pictures began again for Harry. He leaned against the wall and massaged his temples. "That's a pocket watch, right?"  
  
"Very good, Harry!" Hermione beamed, glad for the distraction.  
  
But Ron was not going to let that drop. "Hermione, you wrote letters to the Ministry, didn't you? And where in God's name did you get a Time-Turner?"  
  
Hermione went pink. "I borrowed it from Sirius."  
  
"Sirius has a Time-Turner?" Harry asked, interest piqued.  
  
"Oh, yes-" Hermione began, but once again, Ron interrupted.  
  
"Hermione, dear, you did write letters to the Ministry, right?" He asked slyly.  
  
"Well, erm, not-not exactly-"  
  
"Aha!" Ron looked like he would burst with glee. "You broke the law! You broke the law!" He hugged her tightly and kissed her. "I knew you had it in you!"  
  
Harry was practically rolling with laughter, and Hermione looked like she was debating on whether to enjoy this or still be upset about doing it.  
  
"Yes, yes Ron, I did break the law," Hermione smiled at him again. "All right," she said briskly. She tapped the wall and a list of years popped up, all the way from 389 BC to the present year, 2006.  
  
She walked around the room, looking for the correct year. "Aha! Here it is, 2005."  
  
Hermione pointed her wand at the year and prodded it. The walls blurred, and suddenly became a list of countries. Hermione prodded 'England' and the walls blurred again and became giant months, like those you would see in a calendar, with little squares for days. August was right near Harry. They found the nineteenth quickly and Hermione put her wand on it. The walls went blank except the one directly across from the door. It was again a calendar, but this time, the boxes had hours heading them, from 12:00 AM to 11:59 PM. Hermione prodded the square that was headed with 6:00 PM. It enlarged suddenly, the box becoming the size of a large window.  
  
"All right, look for any Disapparation within the minutes of six oh six and six twenty-one."  
  
"There was one made at six ten." Harry said suddenly.  
  
"Yes, and one made at six oh nine, and one at six twelve, and finally one at six seventeen. The next one isn't until six twenty three." Ron informed them.  
  
"Okay, so how do we find out where they Dissaparated to?" Harry asked anxiously.  
  
Hermione prodded the six oh nine and it said:  
  
Disapparated: Six oh nine and thirty-three seconds: Bristol  
  
Apparated: Six oh nine and thirty-four seconds: Stonehenge  
  
"Well, that's not what we want," Hermione clucked her tongue and waved her wand, going back to the times.  
  
They struck gold at six twelve:  
  
Disapparated: Six twelve and two seconds: Ottery St. Catchpole  
  
Apparated: Six twelve and three seconds: London  
  
"Yes! She must have Apparated to her flat!" Ron exclaimed excitedly.  
  
"Oh, no," Hermione moaned. "This isn't good."  
  
"Why?" Harry asked, distracted by their discovery.  
  
"Because. I went to check on her the next morning around nine before I went to work and she wasn't there."  
  
The men looked at her blankly. "Don't you see?! She could have Disapparated to somewhere from six thirteen to nine o clock the next morning!"  
  
"What should we do?" Harry asked desperately.  
  
"We have to copy down all of the Disapparations from London from six thirteen until nine the next day," Hermione replied wearily as she Summoned a quill and parchment. "Get comfortable, boys," she sighed as she conjured a comfortable looking stool. "We'll be here for a while."  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Two and a half-hours later, they emerged from the Ministry (which was quite crowded) with over fifty possibilities. They got into the designated Disapparation area and Apparated moments later at Hermione and Ron's large house. Their children were playing at the Burrow so their parents would have space in order to work on finding Ginny.  
  
At dinner the night before, it had been very tense, for everyone in that room was depending on Harry, Ron, and Hermione to find Ginny.  
  
Ron turned off the alarm and they went into the basement in order to have space. They had agreed that one would stay behind while the other two would look. Hermione was staying behind first.  
  
"All right, Ron, you go to Bradford and Harry, you're going to Essex. Remember to use the tracking spell I taught you. If your want tip goes green, she's there. If it is red, you report back to me and I will cross that city off of the list. And remember, the spell is Exspiscor Virginia Katherine Weasley. Clear?"  
  
Ron grinned and saluted Hermione. "Yes, sir!"  
  
Harry grinned. "Bye 'Mione."  
  
Half an hour later, Harry came back from his tenth city with nothing. Ron was still out.  
  
Harry slumped into a chair next to Hermione.  
  
"All right, that's it, I'm taking you're place," she said, standing up.  
  
"No! Well, just let me do one more, okay?" Harry pleaded.  
  
"Are you up to it? I don't want you getting yourself splinched."  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. Where is it?" Harry asked as he stood.  
  
"Um," Hermione scanned the list. "Sheldon, Australia."  
  
Harry slid on his Invisibility Cloak and nodded. "See you in a bit, then."  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Harry landed in front of a large, pretty hotel, slightly off balance. He shook his head to clear it and walked into an alley. He was glad he brought his Invisibility Cloak; there was no way to tell if the people who lived in the town were Muggle or not.  
  
Harry drew his wand out of his pocket and cleared his throat. "Exspiscar Virginia Katherine Weasley!"  
  
Harry's breath caught in his throat. The tip was glowing green! Suddenly full of energy, he Apparated back to Hermione and Ron's basement. As luck would have it, Ron was half-asleep in a chair next to Hermione's. Hermione herself was getting ready to leave.  
  
"Wait!" He cried, and Ron jerked awake.  
  
"What?" Hermione asked curiously, ready to place the invisibility charm on herself.  
  
"She's there! In that town!" Harry practically yelled.  
  
"Sh-she is?" Ron jumped up. "All right then, lets go!"  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
They Apparated in front of the hotel. Hermione and Ron each tried the spell with their own wands and got the same results Harry had.  
  
"All right, I suppose we should start with the hotel!" Hermione said brightly as she walked into the older building, Harry and Ron at her heels.  
  
The entrance room was huge and obviously a wizarding hotel, judging by the movement of the pictures and everyone in there had robes and hats on. Hermione and Ron took the invisibility spell off of them and Harry removed his cloak.  
  
A woman was behind the desk. She looked to be about their age. There were shadows under her eyes and her hair was slightly disheveled.  
  
"Excuse me," Harry said to her politely.  
  
Her head jerked up and she gave him a weary smile. "Hello, welcome to the Shoreside Hotel. Can I help you?"  
  
Harry looked back at Hermione and Ron. Hermione stepped purposely forward and said, "Yes, thank you, we would like to have two full rooms, please."  
  
"Oh, you're from the mainland, are you?" The woman's smile brightened.  
  
"Oh, yes, London in fact."  
  
"Ah, I miss it so!" The woman exclaimed. She held her hand out to Hermione. "Alison Waldron."  
  
"Hermione Weasley, it's very nice to meet you."  
  
"Yes, you too! And where about in England are you from?" Alison inquired politely.  
  
"Ottery St. Catchpole." Hermione answered.  
  
Alison's breath caught in her throat. "What did you say your last name was?"  
  
Ron looked at her eagerly. "Weasley, I am her husband."  
  
Alison looked faint.  
  
"Why?" Harry asked eagerly, "do you recognize the name?"  
  
Alison seemed to be going through a fierce inner battle. "No, I'm sorry, I've never heard it before," she croaked.  
  
All three faces fell. "Oh, all right then. Two rooms, please?"  
  
"Yes, yes of course…" Alison turned to the wall that was laden with keys behind her. "Here you are, rooms three o three and three o four."  
  
"Thank you," Hermione said, putting the keys safely in her pocket.  
  
"Ali!" A very attractive woman came rushing into the hotel. "Oh, there you are-" she stopped short when she saw that her friend had guests. When the three people Alison was helping turned to her, she fainted dead away.  
  
I apologize for the evil cliffhanger…heehee…anyway, I would like to thank my beta's, Reine Dansante and Snowlily for being…well…great beta's!  
  
Cheers!  
  
Bella  
  
REVIEW, my little darlings! It's quite simple! 


	6. "You. Love. Ginny."

Yes, I know, it's a bit short, but the next chapter will be a lot longer, don't you worry =) We're in the home stretch! (See bottom for details)  
  
As usual, thanks to my wondrous Beta's, Snowlily and Reine Dansante (good luck with finding the mad H/H reviewer!!)  
  
Cheers!  
  
Bella  
  
The Power of Love  
  
Chapter 6: "You. Love. Ginny."  
  
*Harry's POV*  
  
Harry caught her easily with his lightening-quick, Quidditch-born reflexes. Alison shrieked and ran around the reception desk.  
  
"Oh, my God! Rob!" She cried, feeling the woman's pulse. Rob came running in.  
  
"What's all this?" He asked, looking from the woman, to Harry, to his wife, back and forth.  
  
"I-I don't know! Maria just collapsed!" Alison cried, dangerously close to hysterics.  
  
"It's okay, I think she just fainted," Hermione said, bending over Maria. "Unfortunately, I have no training in healing..."  
  
Alison wrung her hands and bit her lip. "Is she going to be okay?!"  
  
"Look, sweetheart, I'll call the doctor if it'll make you feel better, all right?" Rob said soothingly to her, rubbing her back.  
  
Alison breathed loudly and nodded. "I'll take her into a spare room," she said, and grabbed a set of keys off of the wall behind her. "Follow me," she said to Harry.  
  
Harry picked the woman up (Maria, he thought it was) and found that she was surprisingly light. They exited the lobby and went down a short hall. Alison hastily unlocked the first door on their right and pushed it open. It was a small, yet cozy room with dark furnishings and a queen sized bed. Harry gently laid Maria on the bed and felt his heart do a funny flip-flop.  
  
"Alison, Dr. Callingsworth will be here in a minute. Calm down, honey," he said, hugging her tightly.  
  
She sniffled. "I'm okay. I'll show these people to their rooms," and she beckoned to Harry, Ron, and Hermione.  
  
"Harry?" Hermione called, pulling his wrist. He didn't budge. He felt somehow connected to this woman, and the last thing he wanted to do was leave her.  
  
"Harry, come on!" Ron said, punching him on the shoulder. Harry blindly followed; his mind on the beautiful dark haired, dark-skinned woman whom he had saved.  
  
Alison showed him his room and handed him his key. Ron and Hermione were in the room to his right, a door adjoining the two.  
  
Harry sat down on the sky-blue bedspread. This was really bad. He couldn't like Maria. She wasn't Ginny...  
  
But somehow, he thought as he laid back and grabbed a chunk of his hair, somehow, when she had looked at him, they're eyes had connected, and he felt a powerful surge go through him. Maybe, he thought, a bit vainly, that's why she had fainted.  
  
"Argh," he made a frustrated noise and put his hands over his face. No. He wouldn't think about her that way. He was supposed to be in love with Ginny!  
  
"Harry?" Hermione knocked softly.  
  
"Yeah?" he grumbled.  
  
"Can I come in?" she inquired, and without waiting for an answer, she entered and shut the door behind her.  
  
Harry sat up and looked at her closely: Her mouth was pressed in a thin, white line, reminding him strongly of...oh, yes! Professor McGonagall!  
  
"Harry, can I talk to you?" She asked bluntly.  
  
He looked at her, puzzled, but at the same time, knowing deep down that she was going to ask him about Maria.  
  
"Erm, sure," Harry said, and gestured to a chair. She pulled it up so she was quite close to him.  
  
"Harry, might I remind you that we are looking for Ginny?"  
  
Her tone alarmed him. Hermione rarely lost her temper. In fact, well, it wasn't as though he could really recall a time, but she seemed to be the kind of person who had to be really pushed to lose her temper. She hadn't at all over the time Harry had been with them.  
  
He gulped. "I know that."  
  
"Then why in the world were you looking as though that woman-" she jerked her thumb over her shoulder, "was an angel or something?!"  
  
Harry could tell that she was really about to pop. "I-erm-was I?"  
  
"Yes, you were! You. Love. Ginny. She is in this town, and I won't have you cheating on her!"  
  
Harry's jaw dropped. Hermione looked like a mad woman. Her hair was coming out of its practical bun, her breathing was ragged, and her face was red.  
  
"Hermione, I'm not cheating on her!" Harry cried.  
  
"I know you aren't, but don't you dare tell me that it didn't go through your head!"  
  
Harry couldn't say anything after that. "Hermione, she's pretty, that's all! You're making a big deal out of nothing!"  
  
"I am, am I?" she began, seething, "well, the only other person I've ever seen you look at that way is Ginny!"  
  
"I-" Harry began, but he really did not have anything to say to that. "I'm sorry?" he said finally, meaning it as a question.  
  
Hermione sighed heavily and put her head in her hands. "I don't know," she mumbled. "Maybe you aren't the Harry you were before."  
  
*Ginny's POV*  
  
"I knew I recognized that name!" Alison said triumphantly, leaning over her friend.  
  
"Ali, what am I going to do? He's alive! He's-he's not...he's not supposed to b-be alive!" Ginny began crying again, and Alison comforted her, yet again. "Wh-what did you tell them?" She said when she had calmed down.  
  
"I just told them that you had been in the hospital and you faint at random sometime." Alison pressed the cool cloth to Ginny's head.  
  
"Alison! There are people here to see you!" Rob called from downstairs.  
  
Alison groaned. "Show them up!" She called.  
  
A few minutes later, three people entered the room: one tall red head, one woman with bushy brown hair, and one man with untidy black hair. Ginny paled.  
  
"Hello, Mrs. Waldron, we just stopped by to see how she's-oh good, she's awake!" Hermione smiled and extended her hand. "I'm Hermione Weasley," she said politely.  
  
Ginny managed a weak sort of grimace/smile and shook her hand. "Maria. Maria Carmon."  
  
"Whoa! The supermodel, Maria Carmon?" Ron asked energetically, shoving his wife aside and grasping Ginny's hand.  
  
Hermione glared at him, but he took no notice. Ginny shifted, sat up, and made sure her blanket was covering every part of her. It was way to weird to have her own brother...eww, she didn't even want to think about it...  
  
"And you are?" Ginny asked, raising her eyebrows at him.  
  
He blushed. "Ron, Ron Weasley, Hermione's erm-" he hesitated for a second, in which Hermione glared at him so forcefully he staggered, and quickly said, "Hermione's husband! And we have two beautiful children, might I add!" in a voice that was a few octaves higher than normal.  
  
"It's nice to meet you," Ginny said, flashing him a smile and taking her hand away. Harry stepped into her view silently, and she felt her heart begin beating so fast, she was sure he could hear it.  
  
"Harry Potter," he said in a low voice, taking her hand.  
  
Ginny did her best to keep her face neutral. "You were the one who caught me, right?"  
  
He smiled. "Yes."  
  
"Thank you," Ginny said graciously, smiling at him.  
  
Harry stared into her eyes for what seemed like ages, and she noticed that they shone with the same fire she had seen in them on that fateful night all those years ago, when he had told her he loved her.  
  
The something horrible hit her like a ton of bricks. He was in love with her. No, not her as in Ginny, but as in Maria!  
  
"What brings you to Australia?" Alison asked quickly.  
  
"We're looking for someone, right Harry?" Hermione asked, shoving him lightly.  
  
"Oh, who is that?" Alison asked curiously.  
  
"My sister," Ron said miserably. "She's a witch and has been missing for a little over a year."  
  
"Oh," Alison said nervously. "What is her name?"  
  
Ginny shut her eyes.  
  
"Her name is Ginny," Hermione said, glaring at Harry.  
  
"Why look here?" Ginny asked, in order to look inconspicuous.  
  
"Because we did the finding spell and it said she was here. You don't know her, do you?" Hermione asked sharply.  
  
"No, never heard of her before," Ginny choked.  
  
"Oh," Hermione said, looking quite sad.  
  
"Will you be staying here tonight?" Ginny asked, desperate to change subjects.  
  
"Yes, and maybe longer. However long it takes to find Ginny," Ron said firmly.  
  
"Good luck," Alison said in a quiet, sarcastic voice. Ginny glared daggers at her.  
  
"Well, I suppose we should owl Molly, Ron," Hermione said, sighing wearily. "I hope you get better soon," she said coldly to Maria, and left quickly, Ron at her heels.  
  
Ginny felt as though her heart had been ripped out. Hermione knew that Harry was interested in her-Maria, she corrected herself-and was not pleased at all. Speaking of, Harry was still in there, staring at her.  
  
"Would you excuse me? I'm feeling a bit tired," Ginny said, smiling weakly at him.  
  
Harry looked a bit taken aback, but quickly smiled and nodded. "Sure. I'll come back and visit," he promised.  
  
Once he was safely out of earshot, Ginny let out a moan and buried the heels of her hands in her eyes, willing herself not to cry.  
  
"Well, it serves you right," Alison said heatedly, pouring Ginny a glass of water. "They don't deserve to go through all of this."  
  
"I can't go back," Ginny said firmly, removing her hands and taking the glass.  
  
"Goddamn it Ginny!" Alison burst, slamming the water down on the table. "I can't believe you! You are acting so selfish! Can't you see that your family misses you? And it's plain as day that Harry feels attracted to you, so even if they did give up looking, there's no way he would let you go-you as Maria! Ginny, your only way out is coming clean. You have to tell them!"  
  
Ginny stared at her friend in astonishment. Alison was breathing heavily and her hands were balled into fists. "I-well," Ginny stuttered and looked down. The fuzzy end of the blanket had become quite interesting...  
  
"Ginny, I hate to do this to you," Alison said in a tight voice, "but if you don't tell them, then I will." And she stomped out of the room, clutching the pitcher of water in a death grip.  
  
Ginny knew her friend meant it. Now what was she going to do?  
  
I apologize for the shortness of it! But don't worry, the next chapter will be quite a bit bigger. I'm thinking that it will be the last chapter, and then I will post an Epilogue. :D Please review! 


	7. The End (Well, until the Epilogue)

Well, here we go-last chapter! But there will be an Epilogue, don't worry! ~Bells The Power of Love 

Chapter 7: The End

*Harry's POV*

Harry leaned out on his balcony, the cool wind whipping his already untidy hair and smelling of the ocean. He tried once again to try and figure out what exactly it was that drew him to Maria. He was fairly sure it wasn't just because she was gorgeous, but if it wasn't that, than what was it? 

Harry sighed. No, it wasn't her beauty. She was just so familiar, even though he was quite sure he had never seen her before. She just seemed to have a certain something about her that made him want to be with her. And the sad thing was he didn't think he could leave the town without her.

Maybe he would just move down here to be with her. He could do that, but then, what if she didn't reciprocate his feelings for her? He couldn't bear the thought of rejection, when he felt so strongly about her.

He mentally slapped himself. He couldn't think of Maria that way, not when Ginny, his love, was somewhere in this town! The key to his memory! But what if, when he got his memory back, he still was in love with Maria? How could he break it to Ginny and Ron and the rest of the Weasley's that he didn't love her, he loved a supermodel he had only met once? After all the Weasley's had done for him? No, he would have to pray that he would love Ginny once he got his memory back. And, if he didn't, he would pretend he did. But he couldn't marry someone he didn't love! That would be awful! But, he found himself thinking rather guiltily; maybe Ginny would have found someone else…

"Harry mate? You here?" Ron's voice sounded from the door. "We've brought some chips and drinks!"

Harry shook his head, trying to get rid of those thoughts, and went to join his friends.

*Ginny's POV*

Ginny wrung her hands and paced in front of the door. She put a hand up to knock, and then lowered it quickly. "No, I can't do this…yes, I can! I have to…" she kept muttering to herself, until finally, she forced herself to knock. Her heart quickened when she heard footsteps. She squeezed her eyes shut in a silent prayer. She had to do this…had to…otherwise Alison would do it herself…

"Maria!" The door swung open and Harry's handsome face appeared. He looked quite happy to see her…perhaps to happy, she thought.

She smiled quickly. "Hello, Harry. Might I come in?"

Harry shook his head as if to clear it and let her pass. "We're having a drink. What will you have?"

"Oh, nothing, thank you," Ginny said, twisting her hands as she smiled at Ron and Hermione. 

"Okay," Harry said, pulling a chair up for her. 

"What do you need?" Hermione asked with a rather forced smile.

"I-well, I've come to tell you something." Ginny began.

"Go on, then," Ron said, smiling and leaning forward.

"I'm not who you think I am," Ginny blurted. 

Ron looked taken aback. "Then who are you?"

"I-I'm someone…else," Ginny said, desperately trying to stall.

"Someone else?" Hermione inquired with amusement, looking not at all interested.eHerm 

"Who?" Harry prompted, settling into a chair behind her.

"Someone from your past," she whispered looking up at Hermione. "Point your wand at me and do the canceling spell."

"What? Why?" Hermione asked, drawing her wand.

"Just do it!" Ginny cried, her eyes squeezed shut.

"Well, all right," Hermione said doubtfully, and cried, "Finite Incantatem!"

And, before Ron and Hermione's amazed eyes, Ginny's hair switched abruptly from black to bright red, her tanned skin became pale, her nose reshaped, and she shrunk a bit. 

Hermione shrieked and almost fainted. Ron looked at her, disbelief etched in his features, and then jumped up. "Ginny!" he cried, and lifted her off her feet and hugged her tightly. 

"Oh, my God, Ginny, it's you," Hermione sobbed, and hugged her sister-in-law with such force, Ginny nearly had the wind knocked out of her.

*Harry's POV*

Her hair became red. That's all Harry could see from his position in back of her, and then Hermione let out an almighty yell and Ron grabbed her. Hermione began sobbing and hugging her, but Harry just sat there, dumbstruck, not even hearing their summons. In a few moments, he would be Harry Potter, completely and totally, not knowing that in the back of his mind he really was John Garrison. He would be in love with that red head. Maria had lied to him. No, Ginny had. But why?

"Harry, come on, look at her!" Ron yelled smacking him on the head. Harry did not advert his gaze from the floor. 

"Oh, God, I hope this works," Hermione prayed.

"Wait, what?" Ginny demanded. Her voice was different too, Harry noticed absently.

"Oh, Ron, maybe we should tell her what's going on before Harry looks at her," Hermione said to her husband. 

Ron sat down on the couch, defeated. "Fine, but make it snappy."

"Okay, Harry, don't look at Ginny until she knows what's going on," Hermione instructed. Harry merely inclined his head, still lost in thought.

"Ginny, you see, Harry wasn't dead. He actually was transported away by the spell he used to kill You Kn-Voldemort, and was found, unconscious, in front of a hospital in London, his memory gone.

"Well, Angelina found him a couple of months ago in a Muggle grocery store and brought him to the Burrow. Dr. Cross came and told us that he needed to be reintroduced to people and things and something or someone will trigger his memory and he will get the whole thing back. We had tried everything and everyone we could think of, and he would go into these spells and then know what they were when he opened his eyes, but none were big enough. One day, I persuaded Ron to say your name to him, and we got the biggest reaction from him ever."

"Really?" Ginny asked incredulously. "I-I didn't know I meant that much…" her voice faltered.

"Yes, and so we knew that we absolutely had to find you, so I did a bit of-erm-research and found the exact times you left and traced you to here, using a neat spell that tells us if your in a town or not."

"How did you know what times exactly?" Ginny asked.

"She used a Time-Turner!" Ron burst, sounding quite excited.

"Really? Like when you were in third year?"

"Yes," Hermione answered a bit peevishly. "Now that that's all taken care of, Harry, it's time to look at her."

Harry blocked her out. What if he didn't want to? What if he wanted to be John Garrison/Harry Potter his whole life? What if-

His thoughts were cut off when cool fingers pushed his neck gently upwards. 

He was staring at an angel-the angel he saw when Hermione had said, "Ginny Weasley" to him for the first time. He felt their eyes connect and something like a barrier broke, letting through all dreams, wishes, memories…the world went dark. 

~*~*~*~*

_Harry rushed forward through the screaming, frightful crowd of students being escorted to their safe houses. He scanned the corridor, and spotted a familiar flash of red hair: his best friend, Ginny._

_"Ginny!" Ginny turned around and spotted him. _

_He reached her, and couldn't help noticing, despite everything else, how beautiful she was. He had been feeling like that for quite some time, and he didn't know how to deal with it._

_Harry saw her expression become fearful, and his heart wrenched. She had begged and pleaded and cried, but he was adamant. He was going to destroy Voldemort. He knew how; it was a highly complicated and advanced spell, but he was confident.   
"No, Harry, please, please don't!" She begged, tears streaming down her cheeks. He embraced her tightly and she clung to him.  
"Ginny, look at me," Harry gently raised her chin so his green eyes, full of determination and conflicting love, bore into hers. "I'll be back. I promise. I'll do it for you. You've been my rock, my support through these hard times when Ron and Hermione were off together," he gave her a small smile here, "and I'll fight with every fiber of my being to get back to you. You're my best friend, Gin. D'you think I would just leave you?"  
"No, but Harry, please-" overcome with emotion, Ginny wasn't able to finish her sentence. She gave an almighty sob and hugged Harry tightly. "I love you," she whispered, barely audibly into his shirt that was soaked with her tears. He heard her, and it was as if fireworks went off in his brain. He loved her. He loved her more than any girl he'd ever known; he loved her more than life itself.  
"Gin, I love you too." Harry whispered. Ginny looked up, daring to believe what she had heard. He was drowning in her eyes, and time seemed to stop as he brought his soft lips down on hers and gave her the sweetest, most tender kiss she had ever received. They both knew in that instant that they were meant to be together and no one else would suffice. Finally, Harry broke the kiss and squeezed Ginny's hand.  
"I'll be back, I promise. I love you, Ginny, and don't ever forget that, even if I don't make it back. I'll never be gone from you. It's only time. Always remember that." He brought Ginny's hand to his lips and kissed it gently.  
Ginny had torrents of water pouring from her eyes now, and again she begged him to stay, and again he refused, saying he had to. Harry let go of her hand regretfully and turned and walked away. He had to force himself not to look back at her, but he could still hear her sobs. He walked through the oak front doors to face his destiny._

~*~*~*~*

Harry stirred, and his eyes snapped open. He was Harry. Harry Potter, with the lightening bolt shaped scar, best friend to Ron and Hermione Weasley, and in love with an angel- Ginny.

There she was, hovering above him, with Ron and Hermione, but his gaze was focused on her. He pulled her down next to him with one swift movement, and kissed her. He kissed her with everything he had, tasting the salt from her tears and relishing it. He parted, breathing heavily, and whispered, "I told you, Gin. I told you I would always be with you, and that it was only time. Only time, and that it was. I'm back now, and I'll never leave. Ginny, marry me. Please, I've waited too long."

She was sobbing, and she threw her arms around him. "Yes, yes I'll marry you! Yes, yes, yes!" She choked, and kissed him again.

A/N: Bravo! Epilogue coming up, folks! Thanks a mil to all my reviewers!

Bella


	8. Epilogue

Okay, here it is…the Epilogue to conquer all Epilogue's! No, just kidding! Lol anyway, please review…tell me your opinion of the whole story. If you didn't like it, that's fine, but please don't be too ugly. You have a surprise at the bottom, written by my very good friend, Hermione Gulliver. Love you, Lindz, and thank you so much-the poem is perfect.  
  
Thanks to my loyal slaves, Snowlily and Reine Dansante! They are very, very good! I think maybe I'll loosen their shackles…*skips away*  
  
No, jk, I love ya tons!  
  
Bella  
  
The Power of Love  
  
Epilogue  
  
Harry Potter peered through the window in his living room. The sun was barely visible from his position; it was quickly disappearing behind the horizon, leaving a clear, dark sky scattered with stars in its wake.  
  
Harry Potter was not normal, even by wizarding standards. No, he was the Boy Who Lived, and the Man Who Defeated Voldemort. He was barely thirty years old, he played professional Quidditch for the Wimbourne Wasps, and was married to the most beautiful woman on the earth. Well, at least, to him she was.  
  
Ginny. Just her name could make him smile. She was wonderful, brilliant, and the mother of his child, Riley. His three-month-old daughter was currently asleep in her cradle.  
  
He smiled as he heard his wife curse quietly. He stretched and walked into the kitchen.  
  
She grinned when she saw him. "Wow, so it does move."  
  
Harry feigned a hurt expression. "That hurts, Gin."  
  
"Poor Harry," she said solemnly, removing her apron. "Do you want Ginny to hug you and make it all better?"  
  
Harry smiled and hugged her tightly. "I love you Ginny."  
  
"I love you too, Harry." She sighed. "It sure was good to see everyone today, wasn't it? Just a time to be together, like a family. I swear, all of our lives are going a million miles per hour in a billion different directions. At least, that's what it seems like to me."  
  
"Yeah, me too. I wish I could have seen Harry."  
  
Ginny snorted. "You saw him day before yesterday!"  
  
"Yeah, but he's my godchild. I can't see him to many times. Plus, I have to make up for the time I wasn't here."  
  
Ginny lifted her head. She sighed when she saw the distant look on her husband's face, the one that said he was remembering. It had been a year since Harry found her living in Australia. It was enough to make Ginny blush; she had been so selfish to leave her family without notice just because her memories of Harry had become too painful.  
  
After defeating Lord Voldemort, Harry Potter had mysteriously disappeared. The whole magical community had searched for their savior, but their attempts were futile. All the evidence pointed to the conclusion that Harry was dead. No body had been found, so Ginny never lost hope, even after he had been gone for nine years. She had handled it quite well until the night a picture of him and her fell off the mantle in the Burrow and shattered. Ginny had rashly packed her bags and left for Australia. The rest was history.  
  
Harry chuckled quietly. "I suppose your remembering too."  
  
Ginny smiled wryly. "Yeah." She replied, and turned her face up to his. They kissed, but it was cut short by the wails of their three-month-old daughter.  
  
"Ugh," Ginny moaned, breaking the kiss. "I still have to clean up!"  
  
"Hey, that's what I'm for, right?" Harry said.  
  
Ginny looked at him doubtfully.  
  
"Gin, I'm her father," he said exasperatedly. "I can change her diapers, wash her, and I can do something like get her to stop crying."  
  
He left the large kitchen and heard Ginny call after him, "Okay, dear, but call me if you need any help!"  
  
Harry smiled and shook his head. He went into the cavernous entrance hall, up the grand staircase, and took the third door on the right: his baby daughter's room.  
  
"Hey Riles," he said as he gently lifted the red haired baby out of her cradle. "Shh, sweetheart, Daddy's here," he bounced her lightly for a minute, and she quietly almost instantly. "There's a good girl," he soothed, quite pleased with himself. He sat down in the rocking chair and pulled her off his shoulder so he could look at her. She was staring up at him with huge green eyes. My eyes, Harry though happily. This was his baby girl. He had created her and brought her into this life that he had fought so hard for to be free from evil. And he had succeeded.  
  
Riley's eyes began to droop, and Harry smiled. She was so adorable when she slept. He knew how much she would look like her mother when she grew up.  
  
Suddenly, a thought occurred to him. He stared at Riley, her eyes finally closed, hiding her green orbs from view. My mother had green eyes and red hair! He stared at her intently, trying to see traces of Lily Potter in her. Harry sighed. He would have to wait until she became a bit bigger.  
  
Harry carried his daughter to her crib and looked at her for a moment, not wanting to let her go.  
  
"Hey," he heard Ginny's voice behind him. She sneaked up next to him and titled her head, looking at her child.  
  
"Oh," she sighed. "Isn't she beautiful?"  
  
"Yeah," Harry whispered, tearing his gaze from Ginny and fixing it on Riley. "Absolutely gorgeous."  
  
Ginny smiled and took Riley from him. She kissed her on the forehead, Harry following her lead. She gently placed her daughter in her crib, where Riley stayed.  
  
The two exited the brightly painted room quietly, leaving the door open so they could hear if Riley became upset. Their room was straight across the hall from hers; the master bedroom. Ginny changed for bed and lay there, reading, before her husband's actions attracted her attention.  
  
Harry was pacing around the room; muttering to himself, and running a hand through his black hair, making it stand on end. "Harry?" Ginny asked, her brows furrowed.  
  
"Gin, where did we put the photo album?"  
  
Ginny smiled. "Which one?"  
  
"The one of my mum and dad," Harry replied, looking helpless.  
  
Ginny nodded in understanding and sat up. "Do you want me to tell you where it is, or can I come too?"  
  
"You can come, Ginny, I-I just want to see…"  
  
A pain shot through her heart. She nodded wordlessly and got up, tying her dressing gown on and taking her husbands hand. They padded downstairs and Ginny lit a candle with her wand. She went to a shelf piled with photo albums and extracted the oldest from the pile. "Here." She said, handing it to him.  
  
Harry sat on the couch, bringing Ginny to sit with him. The flipped through the pictures, until a close-up of Lily Potter caught her eye.  
  
"Wow," Ginny breathed, touching the picture carefully. "She looks so much like Riley! I haven't looked through this in ages, I had forgotten…"  
  
She looked up at her husband. He was staring at the picture intently, his face pale. "Harry…" She sighed, and enveloped him in a hug. "It's all right. The same is not going to happen to us! The evil is gone! And plus, if something did happen to us, they wouldn't go to that heinous cousin of yours! I've got more than enough people for options…"  
  
"I know," he replied, his deep voice wobbly. "I just…wish I could have known them, you know? I can see them in pictures, and I can play the scene when they died in my head…a result of the dementors, you know."  
  
"Yes, I know," Ginny cooed, rubbing his back. "But Harry, you do know them! They're inside of you! Just like my mum and dad are inside of me, too! They must have been very decent people for you to not have grown hard over your time with the Dursley's, and your fame didn't go to your head when you were re-introduced to this world…and you have his smile, her eyes." She smiled and pulled back.  
  
Harry was looking at her seriously. "Thank you, Ginny. I needed that." He sighed and closed his eyes briefly. He then closed the album with a decided snap, and set it on the coffee table. "Lets leave this here. I want my daughter to know who they where while she grows up, an opportunity I didn't get," he smiled wryly.  
  
Ginny stood and Harry did as well. They hugged each other tightly and climbed up to bed, Ginny whispering about how they should visit Sirius and Remus for a while tomorrow…  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily Potter watched. She was tired of watching, but that was the only thing she could do. She wanted to talk, to touch, but of course, seeing as she was dead, that was impossible. Currently, she was watching her son. He was leaning on the balcony of his mansion, his face towards the rising sun, eyes closed, apparently deep in thought.  
  
Lily bit her lip. Oh, how she longed to help him! Somehow! She had asked God for her to be able to give him a sign, anything so he could know that she was there with him, always. James, too. He was standing next to her, also watching his son with that same helpless look.  
  
Suddenly, Lily had the strangest desire to sing. She began to hum a forgotten melody, the words coming to her quickly. She had always had a lovely singing voice, and she sang quietly, then louder, starting in on the first verse.  
  
  
  
When I think back on these times  
  
And the dreams we left behind  
  
I'll be glad 'cause I was blessed  
  
To get to have you in my life  
  
When I look back on these days  
  
I'll look and see your face  
  
You were right there for me  
  
Harry whipped around. Someone was singing! But Ginny couldn't sing, and she was still asleep… but still, the angelic voice carried on.  
  
In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky  
  
In my heart there will always be a place for you  
  
For all my life  
  
I'll keep a part of you with me  
  
And everywhere I am, there you'll be  
  
Lily began to cry, but still she sang. She could hear the music, and knew James and Harry could hear too.  
  
Well you showed me how to feel  
  
Feel the sky was in my reach  
  
And I always will remember all the strength you gave to me  
  
Your love made me make it through  
  
Oh, I owe so much to you  
  
You were right there for me  
  
Harry closed his eyes. He remembered that melodic voice, from a time long gone.  
  
In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky  
  
In my heart there will always be a place for you  
  
For all my life  
  
I'll keep a part of you with me  
  
And everywhere I am, there you'll be  
  
Lily closed her eyes and faced the sun, singing as best as she could. She knew Harry heard her, and she thanked God for the millionth time.  
  
'Cause I always saw in you my light, my strength  
  
And I want to thank you now  
  
For all the ways you were right there for me  
  
You were right there for me  
  
For always  
  
There you'll be  
  
Harry knew in an instant who the voice belonged to…his mother. He drank in the music, feeling strengthened. He could have sworn that he felt ghostly lips touch his cheek and another ghostly hand resting on his shoulder. He was with his parents, and for once in his life, he felt at peace with everything. The feeling reminded him of when he held his own daughter. Harry smiled when they left, and he climbed back in bed, never to be troubled by whether his parents were with him again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
This is the special treat that you all get *grins* My friend, Hermione Gulliver (go check out her fics!) is a wonderfully brilliant poem-writer, and has written a poem based on my story, and I am including it. So when you review, tell her and me what you thought of it!  
  
1.1 The Power of Love: by LH Gulliver  
  
You were there, but never did I see you,  
  
Until the possibility of an end,  
  
Until the love overcame me,  
  
Until the love was threatened.  
  
I didn't know but I hoped,  
  
That I had managed to tell in time,  
  
That I'd crossed from like to love  
  
Crossed over the spider web line.  
  
I lost you and so searched,  
  
And who lost me did the same,  
  
I found you but didn't know,  
  
Gone, you were my heart's bane.  
  
The hair that flowed like fire,  
  
The eyes that melted my heart,  
  
The hunger for our love  
  
To began afresh from the start.  
  
Questions flew to my head at once  
  
When the mask melted and left simply you,  
  
But one came to my lips and passed,  
  
So I asked My Love so true.  
  
The world dissolved from beneath me  
  
When you answered as you did,  
  
Whether alone and the only ones I would come to you as bid.  
  
That you might love me as I love you  
  
Completes me in every way,  
  
And I am terrified that as before,  
  
You mightn't be in my life everyday.  
  
I lost you once and once is enough,  
  
I never knew your great love,  
  
Until I'd conquered and evaded the darkness,  
  
We'll now stay this way 'til above.  
  
If ever again I was to lose you,  
  
I don't know what I might do,  
  
For by the stars in the night and sun by day,  
  
I fell painfully in love with you.  
  
  
  
Okay. Review, and the song is courtesy Faith Hill. I LOVE it, I always have…I hope you think it's appropriate for the ending…  
  
Enough of that…review PLEASE! And include your review for the poem.  
  
Bells 


End file.
